pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Puffstool
i had the puff stool glitch happen to me, but when i killed the puff stool, the pikmin retured to normal and didn't attack the rebel pikmin. when i put all the pikmin in, the rebel didnt go in any of the onions. it just stood there. i thought something was wring with my game, so i just reseted.Reoko 00:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure that I've ever had a Mushroom Pikmin follow me, but I have noticed that Mushroom Pikmin seem to turn on the Puffstool if they've been knocked down and are still on the ground when they're blasted with spores. Puffstool picture The pictures is pretty good, Quallities great but maybe it would be better if the picture focused more on the puffstool than its surroundings. :It shows the difference between normal- and mushroom Pikmin, which I find to be helpful.-- Realy? I never noticed that before. Since it's an article about the Puffstool, we should get an image which focuses more on the enemy itself. The image we're using right now is actually a demo image and wasn't taken by a user. Since Greenpickle recently got Pikmin 1, I'd sure he'll be able to take another when he gets around to it. We might as well have both on the page though, since I suppose Prez has a point. :In fact, I just got the ship part from it recently, and was going to get an image, but forgot... Maybe later today. 18:02, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::There are two in The Distant Spring in challenge mode if you're looking for one. :::Don't think I have Challenge Mode yet. Do you mean that it doesn't respawn? 18:59, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You should get challenge mode as soon as you unlock The Distant Spring. Also, since it holds a ship part, the Puffstool will not respawn once the part has been collected. :::::Yeah, but Distant Spring isn't available on Challenge Mode until I've played through a day and saved it. Anyway, copied the file and skipped a day to get the image on Challenge Mode. 19:37, 23 April 2008 (UTC) you get the blue onion in the forest navel also spread the word whoever gives me the best pics of purple and white pikmin in leaf bud and flower for gets somthing(for paterns use the blue or red pics in pikmin family)Ysyty 23:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Family and scientific name I don't remember if we actually had this discussion layed out of a page somewhere, but I can't find such a page in any case, so I'll bring it up here. I'd like to revisit the issue about the family and scientific names of the Pikmin 1 enemies, since nobody else responded to ShadowRaptor's talk page when he brought it up.... Where'd the names come from? Fans? Game guides? :Well nobody here knows Latin (Or it is very unlikely). So it wasn't translated by someone. So it probably came from a guide... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:38, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::They were all added ages ago. For this page, it was added in this edit. It seems most were added by The Pikmin God in early April 2006, so I have no idea where they could have come from. I found the names in other places too: here, they even have Pikmin God/Lord for Mamuta/Progg. Also: http://www.gamehiker.com/entry.php?id=19&ser=pik, http://www.gamehiker.com/wiki/index.php?title=Goolix. No idea where they originally come from. :::I came across one of those pages and a few similar ones when I was searching for the scientific names of the candypops a few months ago. None of those are really official sites, they're all independent encyclopedias, and to tell the truth, I would not be surprised if they used Pikipedia as their source, unless the dates prove otherwise, which I can't seem to figure out how to check.... 15:46, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::The Gamehiker one was added 3rd November 2007 (added '&action=history' to URL). The Nationmaster site's encyclopedia seems to be an old version of Wikipedia (an image of every page from some time back), but the article no longer exists on Wikipedia, and I can't see if it ever did without admin access. :::::So we remove it...? Eh? ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::::I think the only reason we didn't before was because we were in the process of adding infoboxes. I say we should remove them for now, and if it turns out that they come form an official source, we can always add them again. :::::Yep, I agree. Actually, I have the official Nintendo Power Guide for Pikmin, and it lists the Binomial Nomenclatures of all the enemies. It is interesting to note that the scientific names were carried over into the Pikmin 2 Piklopedia; for example, the Puffy Blowhog was listed as Sus inflata in the guide BEFORE Pikmin 2 was made. The Puffstool was listed as Aspergilla podronis, so I think that it's official. I'm surprised nobody has brought this up yet. -Anonymous Pikmin Fan :Sounds good, and I would accept it as "official". What about the other enemies? Are they all carried over 1:1?-- :I'm surprised too, especially considering that Pikdude apparently had the guide. Anyway, yeah, awesome, thanks. Indeed, all of them. Well, tecnically, the Spotty Bulborb had yet to earn the name "Red" Bulborb, so its Binomial Nomenclature didn't have the "russus" at the end. But other than that, completely the same. :Good job errr... APF not harmless although it doesn't directly harm the pikmin, I noticed that the spores produced by it cause damage to olimar. should we remove it from the category and template? Solar flute 13:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I've never noticed the spores damage Olimar, and I always use just Olimar to defeat the Puffstool. --Yoshord 20:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Same. I'll check it tomorrow, but I don't recall Olimar having ever taken damage.-- :::Sorry, got confused with the mamuta. Solar flute any1 got a pic of what it leaves when it dies? Anybody??????????????????????????????Ysyty 01:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) som1 please post what it leaves when it dies?Ysyty 01:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ppl come to pikminrule.webs.com theres a chat box and moreYsyty 18:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know about you guys but when the puffstool spores the pikmin they turn against me and then DIE. Is this some weird glitch? Or is it normal.Banjobug 22:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Banjobug Does anyone think that the puffstool might have a relationship to the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom from EarthBound?